


Reverse Bang Art

by tripperfunster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was drawn for the Cap_ironman Reverse Bang ie: the art is drawn BEFORE the story, then an author picks the art and writes something based on it.  I am SO happy with the story and author!  Links to the story below the art.  It really is a great and sad yet gratifying story.  GO READ IT NOW!</p><p>Edit: Now two stories!  I'm not sure how I screwed up the links, but one is before the art, and the other one is after.  *shrug*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Bang Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804989) by [greenteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteeth/pseuds/greenteeth). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amor Fati](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788485) by [citsiurtlanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citsiurtlanu/pseuds/citsiurtlanu)




End file.
